A Very Merry Christmas
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Universo Paralelo. Oneshot. Un duende de Santa Claus se aparece en casa de House con una misión: recorrer Nueva Jersey cumpliendo deseos. Un viaje que le permitirá a House descubrir, entre otras cosas, cual es su propio deseo de Navidad. Hameron y Wilddy


**Disclaimer:** House M.D. le pertenece a David Shore, quien esta temporada está abducido por Katie "Quiero-Huddy-Sex" Jacobs.  
De ser mío, habría mucho más Hameron en el programa, 13 no existiría, y los Ducklings aparecerían más.  
Y si ganara dinero con esto, ya me habría ido a los estudios FOX a escupírselo en la cara. Una pena¿verdad? xD

**Oneshot navideño.  
Resumen:** Un duende de Santa Claus visita a House en la víspera de Navidad con un encargo muy especial. Deberá emprender un recorrido por Nueva Jersey, y a través de las vidas de sus Patitos, de la decana Cuddy y de Wilson, descubrir su propio deseo de Navidad.  
**Género:** General, Fantástico (Universo Paralelo), Romance.  
**Pairings:** HousexCameron, WilsonxCuddy  
**Rating:** K o K+... luego veré xD

_Dedicado a las chicas del foro HouseMD, gracias por todos esos ficts geniales n.n  
Y a mi sis Ak, que reapareció y es fan de House también!! xD_

**A Very Merry Christmas.**

-Feliz Navidad a todos, Feliz Navidad a… ♪  
¡SLAM!

"Estúpidos niños que cantan estúpidos villancicos en esta estúpida época del año" pensó el doctor Gregory House, luego de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al tercer grupo de cantores en lo que iba de la tarde.

Odiaba la Navidad. Le hacía recordar lo miserable y solo que se encontraba, lo triste que era su vida los restantes 364 días del año. Y brincar por los prados cubiertos de nieve, no era lo mejor para su maltrecha pierna tampoco.

Prefería el papel de gruñón ermitaño, le permitía exteriorizar un poco su dolor, sin tener que arruinarle la Navidad a Wilson.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Jimmy ahora?

-Pronto lo averiguarás, Greg...

-Si, pero…-respondió, una milésima de segundo antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo. Entonces… ¿quién había hablado?

Miró el frasco de vicodin que tenia en la mano. Tal vez alguien se lo había cambiado por éxtasis para hacerle una broma.

-No, no estás drogado… al menos, no más de lo habitual.  
La voz provenía del sofá. Pero no había nadie en él… ¿o si?

Se acercó con cautela al mueble, y miró por encima del respaldo.  
Apenas pudo contener el grito, y las pastillas rodaron en todas direcciones al caerse el frasco de su mano.

Sentado plácidamente en su sofá, había un hombrecillo de no más de 30 centímetros de altura, vestido íntegramente de verde y rojo, y con un gorro puntiagudo adornado con cascabeles dorados.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú¡¿Qué haces en mi casa¿Por qué no te doy un bastonazo y te lanzo al banco de nieve más próximo?- esto último lo dijo con una nota de malicia en el rostro, y alzó amenazadoramente el bastón.

-Me llamo Gipsy, soy un duende de Santa Claus, y…- apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de bastón que el nefrólogo le arrojó.

-¡No te llevarás mi decodificador de TiVo, ni mi Ipod! No sin pelear, al menos- gruñó House, estrechando sus ojos azules.

-¡No soy un ladrón!- chilló el duende, indignado

-Si, claro… porque esperas que me crea el cuento que Santa Claus existe, y por alguna razón te envió a mi hogar, donde ingresaste sin ser oído ni visto, y sin forzar la cerradura. Si tú no eres un ladronzuelo talentoso como Foreman, yo soy Santa- rodó los ojos.

-De eso se trata, precisamente- el duende sonrió –Todos los años, por ciudad se elige un delegado de Santa Claus. A los niños que creen aún en él, se les entrega regalos materiales, los tradicionales. A determinadas personas adultas en una lista que el mismo Santa hace, se les cumplen deseos. Tú te encargarás de ambas listas de Nueva Jersey.

-Suponiendo que te creo- Gregory rodó los ojos, denotando que no creía una sola palabra y sólo estaba divirtiéndose a costa del hombrecillo- ¿por qué yo, de entre todos los hombres guapos y carismáticos que han de vivir en esta maravillosa ciudad?- preguntó con su característico sarcasmo, clavando su mirada en los redondos ojos negros del duende.

-Y no te olvides de modesto y simpático-respondió éste, alzando una ceja- Te eligieron porque eres el ser más desgraciado y amargado de todos los que viven en Nueva Jersey.

Y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente.

House dirigió su bastón directamente al centro del gorro puntiagudo.  
El hombrecillo se limitó a señalarlo con el dedo.  
Y el bastón, obedeciendo una fuerza misteriosa, detuvo su trayectoria en el aire, y comenzó a intentar golpear al mismo House; que ahora lo sostenía por la empuñadura y el extremo, intentando hacer equilibrio sobre su pierna buena y evitar que el bastón le rompiera la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vas a aceptar el encargo, o tengo que convencerte a bastonazos?- preguntó el duende divertido, mirando como House se recargaba contra la pared, forcejeando.

-Vale, vale… ¡me rindo!- el bastón dejó de hacer fuerza, y el médico cayó al piso por el impulso- Al fin y al cabo… no tengo mucho que hacer hoy- gruñó.

-Entonces, tienes que cambiarte- el duende hizo aparecer una bolsita con polvo rojo brillante, vertió un poco en su palma, y sonrió antes de soplarlo sobre Greg.

-Sólo quédate quieto, prometo que no te dolerá… mucho.  
Antes que pudiera protestar, Gipsy ya había soplado el polvo sobre él, y sintió como algo caliente le abrigaba, al igual que una extraña sensación de ligereza, como si se hubiera sumergido en agua.

-Ahora eres oficialmente un delegado de Santa Claus. Te acompañaré en tu recorrido sobre Nueva Jersey, y luego a visitar a la gente de la otra lista…

-¿Santa Claus no visita a cada niño casa por casa? Al menos eso me dijeron en el kindergarten…- gruñó, mirando reprobadoramente las mangas del abrigo rojo, el pantalón a juego y las botas de grueso cuero.

-Todo el mundo miente¿no? Si prefieres el sistema manual, podemos hacerlo… pero te tardarás una eternidad. Simplemente debes sobrevolar Nueva Jersey a cierta altura, y cuando rocíes con polvo mágico las casas, los regalos aparecerán- indicó Gipsy, tendiéndole un gorro con pompón en la punta.

House se limitó a mirarlo mal. El concepto de polvo mágico combinado con gorro navideño era demasiado, incluso para su agudo sarcasmo.

-A los que debes visitar, es a los adultos- continuó el duende- De todas formas, no te verán… el traje te vuelve invisible, y te permite traspasar las paredes…

-¡Jo! todo lo que podría hacer con eso…- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Si haces alguna gamberrada, te daré de bastonazos- gruñó el hombrecillo peligrosamente, y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Greg.

Comenzaron a sobrevolar la ciudad de un lado a otro, sentados en un trineo sin renos.

El duende conducía, y según sus cálculos, tendrían cubiertos los 240 km. de largo de Nueva Jersey en unas tres o cuatro horas. Contento porque no debía hacer nada, el nefrólogo se limitó a estirar su pierna mala, y disfrutar el paisaje. Las nubes de nieve se veían atemorizantes, pero por alguna razón, no sentía frío al pasar a través de ellas.  
La irritante voz del duende lo quitó de sus cavilaciones:  
-Vamos a aterrizar. La primera persona de la lista vive aquí.

El trineo aterrizó suavemente en el pavimento, y House pudo ver un barrio que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

-Es… la casa de Cuddy.

-Ve dentro, fíjate cual es su deseo, y cúmpleselo con un toque de tu mano. Luego, vuelve aquí y seguiremos camino.

Desechó la idea de quejarse. Con suerte, todo eso sería una alucinación y despertaría en una cama del Plainsboro, con un agujero de bala en el cuello, otro entre las costillas, y Cameron leyendo en la cabecera, cuidando de él...  
Desechó también esa idea con un movimiento de cabeza, y traspasó la puerta de la casa de Cuddy.

Se sorprendió de verla aún vestida de entrecasa y sentada en el living, estaba seguro que en casa de Chase se celebraba una fiesta de Navidad.

Tenía el cabello arreglado de peluquería, y las uñas hechas, eso le indicó que la decana iba a concurrir a la fiesta, pero simplemente no se había cambiado aún.

Lisa suspiró y cerró los ojos, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos, y luego uniendo las palmas, como rezando. Se veía entre nerviosa y preocupada, sus ojos claros clavados en un punto de la mesa de centro.

Greg se acercó un poco más, y pudo al fin resolver el puzzle: sobre la mesa había un test de embarazo. Aún no había dado el resultado, y Cuddy le clavaba la vista como si así pudiera apurar los diez minutos de rigor.

_"Por favor… por favor… tanto tiempo lo he buscado, lo he deseado… por favor. Y además, él es tan importante para mí. Estoy segura que a él también le encantaría tener un hijo, luego de tantos fracasos… por favor"_

Un escalofrío recorrió a House. La voz de Cuddy en su cabeza denotaba tanta desesperación, tanto anhelo, que casi sin pensarlo tocó su estómago con la palma.  
Un hormigueo recorrió su brazo, antes de apartarse.

Cuddy miró su reloj, y ansiosa, tomó el test.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas.

Intentando recomponer su frialdad, Greg salió tan sigilosamente como entró, y sin decir una palabra, subió al trineo.

El duende lo miró y sonrió. El plan estaba funcionando.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, bajaron la altura en un complejo de departamentos bastante lujosos.

Gipsy miró la lista, y movió el trineo hasta quedar flotando ante el balcón de uno de los semipisos.

-Ya sabes que hacer. Intenta hacer más rápido esta vez, quiero terminar antes de medianoche.

-¿Los duendes no son buenos, sonrientes y amables?- preguntó Greg, bajando con cuidado entre dos reposeras cerradas.

-¿Los médicos no son atentos, serviciales y con un mínimo sentido de ética y moral?- House lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de meterse en el departamento.

Le sorprendió el mal gusto con el que estaba decorado. Para él, que acostumbraba a tener todo en madera y tonos oscuros, el brillo de los tonos chillones en las paredes y el tapizado a rayas del juego de sofás, sólo pudo decirle quien vivía allí.

Chase se encontraba vestido de fiesta, pero sin corbata aún, la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

Un vaso de whisky descansaba sobre una pila de álbumes de foto, y uno similar yacía sobre el regazo del internista, abierto en dos imágenes bastante diferentes entre sí.

En una página, se veía a Robert adolescente, con su madre en avanzado estado de enfermedad. De fondo, la impresionante vista de la bahía de Sydney.

En la contigua, una fotografía a todo color del Dr. Chase Senior, en un artículo científico sobre beriliosis.

Así como le pasó con Cuddy, los pensamientos de Chase invadieron su mente.

_"Papá… ¿por qué no quise escucharte¿Por qué no pude hablarte de lo que sentía, por qué no pude dar de lado mi orgullo y perdonarte antes que murieras? Ahora lo he hecho, pero ya es tarde. Ya te has ido. Siempre quise ser un buen hijo, porque siempre quise tener la familia que teníamos antes que mamá enfermara. Quería llenarte de orgullo, papá… llegar a más que tú…"_

La voz de Chase estaba inundada de culpa por las palabras nunca dichas, dolor por la pérdida reciente y la antigua, y el vacío de saber que su padre no lo vería triunfar.

En lo más profundo de su ser, House sintió culpa por no decirle a Robert que su padre estaba muriendo, pero le había prometido al Dr. Chase no decir nada a su hijo.

Observó al internista mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky, e impulsivamente, le puso la mano en el hombro.  
Sintió el mismo hormigueo, y Chase pareció notarlo, porque soltó el vaso.

House apartó la mano, pero el daño estaba hecho, y el líquido ámbar había empapado el artículo del padre de Robert, arruinándolo.

Rápidamente, Chase despegó el artículo y tomó unas toallas de papel absorbente, limpiando el álbum e invirtiendo el artículo sobre el papel, para sacarle la mayor cantidad de líquido y que no se arruinara por completo.

Para su sorpresa, el artículo seguía unas líneas más allá del punto final, con unas notas personales del médico del otro lado de la página.

Aunque la foto del padre de Robert se traslucía del otro lado de la página, aún se podía leer:

"Quisiera dedicar este trabajo y este descubrimiento a la persona más importante de mi vida. Mi hijo, Robert Chase, un médico brillante con un gran futuro, y de quien estoy profundamente orgulloso y quiero con toda el alma, a pesar de las distancias"

House sabía que el padre de Chase se refería a las distancias emocionales, pero no había expuesto demasiado sus problemas familiares en una revista de divulgación científica.  
Chase pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se arrodilló y musitó un simple "Gracias", una sonrisa de paz en su rostro.

Greg subió al trineo marcando el número de su madre en el móvil. Al menos, podría dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que la quería, detrás del habitual mensaje de "Feliz Navidad" que ya le había dejado unas horas antes.

La siguiente parada, también la conocía muy bien.  
El trineo se deslizó suavemente hasta la ventana del cuarto de hotel de Wilson.

-¿Puedo darle la cura contra el cáncer? –preguntó Greg, simulando emoción.

-Si la tuviéramos, también tendríamos alguna contra lo borde, pero sigues así- el duende le empujó- ¡Apresúrate, que aún nos quedan visitas!

House se recordó que el duende podía dominar su bastón, y dando un gran suspiro, pasó a través la ventana.

Wilson estaba ya listo para la fiesta, con unos pantalones de vestir negros, camisa azul Francia, y zapatos pulcramente lustrados.  
El saco a juego con los pantalones, colgado del respaldo del sofá donde el oncólogo estaba sentado, mirando televisión.

Pensando que podría ser el capítulo navideño de General Hospital que se estaba perdiendo, centró su atención en la pantalla.

Pero no, General Hospital tenía doctores de ficción, no de verdad.

En la pantalla, se veia a medio personal del PPTH bailando y comiendo, durante la fiesta de casamiento de James y Julie.  
Se pudo ver a él mismo, comiendo una copa helada mientras varias parejas bailaban en la pista.

La fiesta ya estaba al terminar, y los recién casados estaban por irse.  
Todos se habían abalanzado a saludarlos y desearles prosperidad…

_"Prosperidad. ¿Cuánta prosperidad puede haber en __**otro**__ matrimonio sin amor?  
Sólo un año de esto, y ya nos estábamos engañando… un tiempo más, y terminé viviendo aquí.  
No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que con Grace esta vez. No quiero algo que parezca serio, pero el día menos pensado se termine… y tampoco quiero volver seria una relación que tal vez ella no sienta así, como con Julie…"_

Wilson pensaba con temor en sus antiguos fracasos amorosos, y se veía indeciso, como si algo más le molestara aparte de los recuerdos brillantes, mientras él estaba sumido en la penumbra.

House alargó el brazo para quitarle el mando, le dolía ver a su mejor amigo torturándose, porque él sabía lo que se sentía. Lo había hecho año tras año luego de la partida de Stacy, hasta…  
Mejor no pensar en ello. No ahora.

Tocó la mano de Wilson, y sin querer, apretó el botón de avance rápido.  
Lo soltó, esperando que no se diera cuenta, pero Wilson había puesto play nuevamente, mirando extrañado el mando y la video.

Y en la pantalla, Julie había lanzado el ramo hacia las solteras, antes de subir a la limousine con James.

Las rosas blancas y rosas volaron por los aires; y dando un salto, Lisa Cuddy las agarró en el aire, mientras los recién casados saludaban y se iban.

Con una gran sonrisa, Lisa se arregló el chal, y apretó el ramo contra su pecho, aspirando el aroma.

El oncólogo oprimió still, y observó con detenimiento la imagen congelada en pantalla.

House hizo un esfuerzo, pero ya no podía oír más los pensamientos de su mejor amigo. Sólo podía verlo congelado como la imagen, iluminado por la pantalla del televisor… hasta que el móvil de este sonó, despertándolo de su ensueño.

Wilson revisó el mensaje, y con una sonrisa murmuró "Ya voy para allá" antes de apagar la TV y el video, tomar su saco y llaves, y salir de la habitación.

Cojeando, House sacó una pastilla de vicodin y se la puso en la boca, mientras subía al trineo.

La pierna le pasaría factura más tarde, pero se moría de ganas de terminar con esa locura de una vez, y correr a interrogar a Wilson.

Además, sabía quién debía de seguir en la lista de Santa.  
No había persona más buena que Allison Cameron en todo Nueva Jersey, y si alguien merecía un pequeño milagro de Navidad, era ella. Contuvo la sonrisa, mientras el duende volvía a fijar la altura.

Siguieron avanzando una hora más, hasta que la casa más alejada estuvo cubierta. Luego, el trineo describió una amplia U, y ambos volvieron hacia los alrededores del PPTH.

-Te queda una última persona de la lista especial, y habremos terminado- Gipsy parecía contento de terminar la jornada- Te llevaré a tu casa, y podrás dormir, emborracharte o hacer lo que estabas haciendo…

-Para tu información, estoy invitado a una fiesta de Navidad- gruñó el nefrólogo, acomodando la pierna en un ángulo más cómodo.

-La cual ya ha comenzado, y evidentemente no ibas a asistir. Tú mismo me dijiste que no tenías nada mejor que hacer hoy.

-Si me gusta la soledad, pasar Navidad solo no es un problema.

-Yo no dije que lo fuera.

House decidió callarse. Su agudeza parecía abandonarlo cuando el duende le respondía, y no podía terminar la discusión amenazándole con el bastón, ni yéndose.

Una persona más… _esa_ persona. Y ya podría volver a casa, cambiarse, y al menos alcanzar el brindis. El rubito debía de haber comprado un champagne de primera.

Divisó el complejo de departamentos donde vivía Chase, y una oleada de celos lo envolvió. ¿Qué hacía Cameron ahí?  
De golpe, el miedo. ¿Y si el deseo de Cameron era quedarse con Chase por el resto de su vida¿Sería él, el responsable de eso¿Podía negarse a cumplir un deseo así?

-¿Vas a bajar ahora, o esperarás a la próxima Navidad?

Sin ni siquiera mirar al duende, bajó con cuidado en el balcón y respiró.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo; los médicos y enfermeras charlaban en pequeños grupos, y comían los platos puestos en algunas mesas distribuidas por el living de Chase. Los álbumes habían desaparecido junto con los rastros de tristeza del anfitrión, que reía, coqueteando con unas doctoras de pediatría.

Más allá, Cuddy hablaba con unos empleados de contabilidad enfundada en un elegante vestido negro y botas de media caña, y Wilson la vigilaba de reojo apoyado contra la pared, con el nerviosismo pintado en su cara y en la copa de vino que temblaba ligeramente en su mano.

Y entonces la vio, sentada al lado de la dormida recepcionista de la clínica.

Con el mismo vestido rojo que usó en aquella fiesta de caridad del Hospital, Cameron se veía preciosa. Lástima que su expresión entre triste y melancólica la afeaba. Intento escuchar los pensamientos de Allison, tal como había hecho con los otros médicos, pero escuchó una voz muy diferente en su cabeza.

_"Estoy en una fiesta. ¿Por qué enumero los síntomas del paciente incluso aquí¿Acaso no tengo vida después del trabajo?"_ Foreman sonaba enojado consigo mismo, y se levantó de la silla donde estaba para buscar un trago.  
_"Debería divertirme y reorganizar mi vida en otros aspectos más allá del trabajo. Tal vez todos tengan razón, y me esté volviendo un amargado como House…"_

Con un movimiento rápido, House puso el bastón a la altura de las pantorrillas de Foreman, y cuando este pasó, tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre una chica alta, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

-¡Disculpa! Tropecé con… algo- tuvo el impulso de decir "un bastón" pero allí no había nada, y House no había ido.

-¿Eric Foreman, primero en la clase del Dr. Levine?- la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ehm… si¿cómo lo sabes?

-Soy Julia Smith, segunda en la clase del Dr. Levine. Pero no es ninguna humillación haber sido tu segunda- la chica le guiñó un ojo y sonrió- Me contrataron para neurocirugía en el PPTH hace algunas semanas. ¿Algunos consejos que quieras darme?- le volvio a guiñar un ojo, y Foreman le sonrió.

-Algunos, si… ¿bailas?

House se quedó de piedra.

No sólo porque lo del bastón le hubiera salido mal, sino porque el neurólogo era la última persona de la lista.

Cameron no tenía un deseo, o Santa no podía concedérselo, o… mejor no pensarlo. Una puntada particularmente aguda le indicó que era hora de volver a casa.

-¿Todo ha salido bien?- le preguntó Gipsy ni bien estuvo sentado en el trineo.

-Todos los de la lista tienen sus deseos cumplidos.

-No me has respondido la pregunta -señaló astutamente el duende, fijando la dirección hacia Mortem St.

-¿Tendré que volver a soportarte el siguiente año? Porque de ser así, me mudaré donde no haya trineos y si muchas ciénagas dónde arrojarte. Algo así como Brasil- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Tu pierna no tolerará la humedad- el trineo aterrizó ante el 221B- Bueno, aquí te dejo. Y no te preocupes- añadió, mientras House cojeaba hacia la puerta- Si todo ha salido bien, no necesitaremos nuevamente de tus servicios.

House volteó para decirle que la próxima vez habrían de pagarle o algo, pero sólo vio los copos blancos brillando con la luz de la calle, cayendo delicadamente hasta disolverse contra el oscuro pavimento.

El final del episodio navideño de General Hospital lo despertó.

Según el reloj de su móvil, eran las seis de la tarde del 24 de Diciembre, lo que le indicaba que todo había sido un sueño inducido por la mala comida, el whisky barato y el vicodin.

"¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar esa chorrada que existen los duendes y Santa Claus?" se preguntó, negando con la cabeza; y de repente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Iría a la fiesta de Chase.

Tomó una rápida ducha, se puso ropa de vestir (aunque no combinaran del todo con sus deportivas), y poniéndose encima una gabardina y guantes, fue hasta su moto. Con suerte podría conmover a algún tendero que estuviera cerrando y comprar algunos obsequios, pasar por su despacho del PPTH para recoger otros, y llegar antes del brindis. "El champagne que compra Chase, sigue siendo de primera" pensó, poniéndose el casco y saliendo a toda velocidad por Mortem Street.

Llegó al complejo exactamente a las 9 y media.

Chase casi se cae de espaldas al verlo aparecer, con una caja alargada en una mano, y una bolsa, bastón y casco en la otra.

-¿La invitación está aún en pie? Traje postre helado.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Necesitas…?

-¿Ayuda? Oh, si… claro, compadezcámonos del pobre cojo- replicó, ácido, poniéndole el postre helado en las manos, y el casco contra el pecho- Lleva esto, guárdame esto, y…- abrió la bolsa, sacando un fino paquete- Guárdate esto.

Con la boca abierta, el internista tomó el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, casi esperando una carta-bomba. En su lugar, la versión digitalizada e impresa del artículo del padre de Robert, con un sencillo marco.

-Feliz Navidad.

Se esperaba el abrazo de Chase. Pero no esperaba que éste le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

-Gracias- susurró el internista, antes de correr a descolgar un cuadro y colgar el artículo.

-¿Qué haces aquí y qué le hiciste a Chase?  
Se giró y ahí estaba Wilson, entre divertido y extrañado.

-Lo mismo que vengo a hacerte a ti- le sonrió, y se detuvo un momento a procesar lo que llevaba puesto Wilson. Camisa azul Francia, pantalones de vestir y saco a juego, zapatos pulcramente lustrados. Automáticamente buscó a Cuddy, y ahí estaba ella, vestido negro, botas de media caña, hablando con empleados de contabilidad. Ella sintió que la observaban y se giró a verlo. Luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, le sonrió; y disculpándose con los de contabilidad, se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

House percibió la mirada que habían intercambiado la decana y su mejor amigo, y supo que había elegido bien los presentes.

-Para ustedes, por tantos años de soportar mis gamberradas- dijo sin inflexión de voz, y sacando un pequeño paquete cuadrado para Wilson, y una caja para Cuddy.

Ambos abrieron sus regalos tan extrañados como Chase, y abrieron los ojos como platos no sólo con sus propios regalos, sino con el regalo del otro.

-Esos, son tus anillos. El tuyo y el de Julie, los guardé como me dijiste hasta que…

-…decidiera casarme de nuevo- completó Wilson, casi sin voz y mirando las pequeñas zapatillas deportivas que tenía Cuddy en la mano. Eran idénticas a las de House, sólo que en miniatura, para bebé.

-Sé que lo habitual es regalar escarpines, pero confío que con estos, su bebé tendrá una mejor actitud que la de ustedes, que son unos ñoños buenudos- señaló, sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-empezó Wilson

-¿…has adivinado…?-continuó Cuddy

-¿Lo olvidaban? Soy omnisciente y… ¡OH¿Secretos en pareja antes de comenzar? No está bien… tienen mucho de que hablar… y, Wilson- el oncólogo lo miró, asombrado- Quiero todo el cotilleo.

Riendo entre dientes, observó como Cuddy y Wilson comenzaban a intercambiar enérgicos cuchicheos en un rincón. Realmente se lo estaba pasando en grande, dejando a todo mundo de piedra, sin palabras. Su pasatiempo favorito.

Desvió la vista hacia Foreman, que reía con una chica… de pelo castaño a los hombros.

Sin poder creérselo, se acercó a la parejita, pensando que había hecho bien en confiar en la alucinación para elegir obsequios.

-Antes que abras la boca, no tengo ninguna fisura en ningún lugar extraño- le espetó Foreman, sonriendo ante la cara interrogante de Julia- Es su forma de espantarnos las chicas cuando tiene un caso- explicó, sonriendo ahora abiertamente.

-No hay ningún caso hoy, el paciente que tenemos sigue estable.

-Y entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es una fiesta, vengo a divertirme a mi manera- le extendió un paquete cuadrado y algo pesado- Feliz Navidad.

Algo descolocado, Foreman abrió el paquete. Era el libro sobre Lupus de House.

-No necesito vicodin- el neurólogo volvió a sonreír –Pero gracias.

-No tiene vicodin, ese me lo tomo yo- sacó un frasquito lleno –Pero puedes necesitar lo de adentro más entrada la noche, si tienes suerte- le guiñó un ojo, mientras la chica se ponía colorada y miraba a Foreman, que se había vuelto a descolocar.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una de sus Ducklings. Y la encontró sentada en la misma posición que en el sueño, la misma cara de melancolía.  
Sigilosamente se acercó a ella, y pudo al fin ver qué era lo que la ponía tan nostálgica.

En su regazo, una tarjeta rectangular con el logo del PPTH que decía:

_**Gregory House, M.D.  
Jefe del Departamento de Diagnósticos**_.  
Y su foto a un costado.

Tan fijamente lo miraba Allison, que no lo oyó acercarse hasta que su sombra le tapó la luz y alzó la vista, para encontrarse con la versión en directo de la fotografía en cuestión.

-Creo que eso estaba en mi bata de laboratorio- señaló, haciendo que ella se pusiera del mismo tono de rojo que su vestido- ¡Aleluya! Al fin una que aprendió a robar para su propio beneficio…

-No es lo que parece- Allison lo miró duramente – Yo no…

-No quitaste mi credencial de la bata, sabiendo que yo no me enteraría jamás, porque nunca la uso. No se te va a ocurrir ninguna historia convincente, principalmente porque tu respiración acelerada, el rubor y las pupilas dilatadas me indican que estás mintiendo. Como todo el mundo. Y me estabas esperando, estabas pensando en mí- afirmó, clavando su mirada azul en la de ella.

La inmunóloga se levantó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No puedes ir por ahí, pretendiendo que todo el mundo ande pendiente de ti. Soy perfectamente capaz de superar todo lo que ha… o mejor dicho, no ha pasado entre nosotros.

-Ya, por eso estás mirando una foto mía que te robaste de mi despacho, en vez de ligarte a alguno de Pediatría, o a Chase- hizo una mueca- Es ridículo disculparse, Allison. Yo no te he preguntado eso.

-Chase pudo avanzar. Yo también puedo- replicó, dando por finalizada la conversación

-No, no puedes- y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola hasta él otra vez. Podía leer en ella como si le gritara sus pensamientos al oído. Y supo, que Allison sí tenía un deseo de Navidad, y le correspondía a él cumplirlo- No puedes porque aún no te he dado tu regalo de Navidad.

Ante la mirada atónita de la inmunóloga, tomó la tarjeta de identificación y sacó del bolsillo uno de sus marcadores de pizarra.

Sobre su propio nombre, agregó el texto: **"Propiedad de:"** y se la colocó en el vestido a Cameron.

-No puedes, porque me amas. Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti

Y sin darle tiempo a réplica, la besó, sintiendo como ella se pegaba a él y lo abrazaba, llorando de felicidad.

Apenas pudo oír el aplauso del personal, y los gritos y chiflidos, porque tenía todos sus sentidos concentrados en ella, en Allison.

Su único deseo, su estrella, su todo.

Y al brindar con la champaña de primera, apoyándose en la cintura de Cameron y rodeado de rostros sonrientes en vez de oscuridad y humo de puro, pensó que las alucinaciones o los sueños premonitorios, no eran tan malos.

En el 221B de Mortem Street, sólo había un mensaje en la cinta contestadora:

_"Greg, hijo… gracias por tu segundo mensaje. Yo también te quiero. Me preocupó un poco oírte con tanto viento… ¿estabas en medio de una tormenta de nieve? Más te vale que no estuvieras conduciendo y hablando por móvil al mismo tiempo, así se hacen los accidentes. Si hay tormenta de nieve por allí, abrígate bien¿si?  
Feliz Navidad. Papá y los tíos te mandan un beso."_

Al lado del aparato, un gorro navideño húmedo, y una lista de pergamino con los siguientes nombres tachados:

_Lisa Cuddy, Robert Chase, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron y Gregory House. _

_**Nueva Jersey**_

Fin


End file.
